Love Sick
by KrystalClear101
Summary: May's Heart is taking a beating. Who can help her through this? Just a short oneshot I was working on, nothing big, you decide. QT


**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is a one-shot I've been working on. Advanceshipping.**

**AJ: what else?**

**Kris: Very sweet, and fluffy. Not lemony though. Just a bit fluffy towards the end.**

**Mikey: Eww! Girly stories! Yuck!**

**AJ&Kris: you can leave! U know that right?**

**Mikey: whatever, I'm outta here. But I will do the disclaimer. KrystalClear101 does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**ALL: Enjoy!**

**Mikey: Later!**

Love sick

By: QTpie456s

Sleepless nights were a constant thing for a certain brown-haired coordinator. The 14-year-old had never had a full nights rest ever since she discovered she had a problem. She was sick. Not fever, cough, and sneeze sick. But caring, feelings, and emotions sick. She had a case of love sick syndrome.

She figured it out not too long ago, and ever since then it's been bothering her. She never knew what true love was and didn't know if she ever would. But now it was a crush, a like-like situation. The lucky guy that had stolen her heart and he was none other than Ash Ketchum.

Lately she had been looking at him differently. He was still the same happy-go-lucky boy, but to her he was something more. She had no idea when this happened over the course of 4 years. Since they began their journeys together, May felt comfortable around him. Now whenever he's near her she gets tongue tied and nervous. She knows she should tell him, but she's afraid of rejection, humiliation, and disappointment.

Most of all she was afraid of losing him as a friend.

Sometimes she would be so deep in thought, that she would slack off on her training, she wasn't eating nor was she sleeping. She had it bad and it seemed like it was getting worse. The other, with the exception of Ash, seemed to notice but never confronted her about it. Even her pokémon began to worry about their trainer and her wellbeing.

When she had finally had enough drama, she wrote him a note saying to meet her outside of the Pokémon Center they were staying at and that it was very important.

It was cloudy the day she made her move. The group was about to leave the pokémon center in a few hours and Ash was in the room packing up his things when he found the note on his backpack. It said:

_Meet me outside the Pokemon Center in the forest. It is very important. -May_

He neatly folded it up and placed it in his back pocket. He strapped on his backpack and headed out the door.

Pikachu and his other pokémon were with Nurse Joy. He walked to the outskirts of town and into the forest. He quickly spotted a figure in the distance and identified it to be May. He approached her quietly and she slowly turned around, feeling his presence.

"Hi May."

"Hi." she said quietly.

"So what did you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Um…this is kind of hard to say…but…we've been traveling for and longtime…and it seems like we've been friends forever." she paused.

"Yeah.." he started.

"I've developed different feelings…toward y-you." she blushed staring at her feet. Ash was shocked.

"I…I th-think…I…l-love…you." she said now face to face. Ash just stared back at her.

"I'm sorry May, but I don't—I can't ah…" he stuttered. He pulled the brim of his hat down to ride the guilt in his eyes after realizing he said the wrong thing. Truth is, he had been been feeling the same way, he just didn't know how to say it.

May was shattered. She was afraid this was going to happened.

"Oh," she said sadly as she averted her gaze back to her feet, hiding her forming tears.

"Well…um…" she looked up and he was gone.

Not able to hold it all in, May fell to her knees and began to cry. She pounded the ground hard and sobbed into the late evening. She was all alone in this dense forest. No one was there to tell her it would be alright. In times like this Ash was always her shoulder to lean on, but she had just ruined that relationship.

She hated herself for what happened. She wanted to die. Curl up in a ball and disappear from existence. She was desperate for love and attention. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the sky cried as well. The rain poured on the ground. She looked at the sky with bloodshot eyes as the rain mixed with her tears.

She slowly picked herself up and proceeded to head back when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She dully turned her body around a meet warm lips on hers. May was in complete surprise. Turns out it was Ash. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

May didn't understand.

_'Didn't he say he didn't love me back? Why is he kissing me?'_

May slowly gave in, closing her eyes to fully enjoy this surprise. When the kiss broke, they looked at each other's wet faces. Ash wore a half smile, half frown while May had a straight frown. She began to falter in his arms and he held her protectively. He slowly sat down, leaning against a nearby tree. Her head was buried in his chest and she was slowly drifting off to sleep. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her head. He chuckled softly to himself.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I wasn't until 10 seconds ago that I realized the huge mistake I made. I didn't understand love before," he snuggled his chin against her head and closed his eyes.

"But now I do. I think I love you too."

**(gagging in the back)**

**AJ: Mikey, are you done puking yet?**

**Mikey: Nope, one more time. (pukes) Okay, I'm done.**

**Kris: Please ignore Mikey, you know he didn't really leave. He stayed here the entire time.**

**AJ: What a weenie!**

**Kris: Anyway I hope u liked it lots! Thanks for reading! Drop a review!**

**ALL: 4 sure!**


End file.
